1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone socket or jack, and more particularly to an earphone socket including a radio frequency (RF) connector device for transmitting radio frequency signals in addition to the radio and/or vocal and/or audio signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical earphone sockets comprise a phone connector or audio connector including a phone jack or socket having a 3.5 mm socket opening formed or provided therein for plugging or receiving or engaging with the corresponding 3.5 mm phone plug or the like, in which the typical phone jack or socket is normally disposed or attached or mounted or secured in an electrical facility or apparatus, such as the mobile phone or portable phone, and normally includes a radio or audio module for AM/FM single receiving and/or transmitting purposes, compact disc processing purposes, MP3 processing purposes, or the like, and the phone plug is normally electrically connected or coupled to the earphone or the speaker or the like for outputting the radio or audio signals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,918 to Wang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,310 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,284 to Chung, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,339 to Horiachi disclose several of the typical electrical facilities or apparatuses comprising a phone plug for selectively engaging with the phone jack or socket of the electrical facility or apparatus.
However, the phone jacks or sockets and the phone plugs of the electrical facilities or apparatuses may be used for receiving and/or transmitting the radio or audio signals of relatively lower frequencies, and may not be used for receiving and/or transmitting the radio frequency (RF) signals of relatively higher or greater frequencies, such that an additional phone jack or socket and/or phone plug is further required be provided for receiving and/or transmitting the radio frequency (RF) signals of relatively higher or greater frequencies.
Furthermore, the radio frequency (RF) signals processing modules, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) modules, WiFi modules, digital video broadcasting terrestrial (DVB-T) modules, digital audio broadcasting modules, etc. have now been widely used for receiving and/or transmitting and/or processing the radio frequency (RF) signals which may not be used for receiving and/or transmitting the radio frequency (RF) signals of relatively higher or greater frequencies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional earphone sockets and/or phone plugs of the typical electrical facilities or apparatuses.